


Katelyn

by ladybugsmomma



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugsmomma/pseuds/ladybugsmomma
Summary: Katelyn is an eight year old who just learned that her father is the most reviled man in Storybrooke as well as in the Enchanted Forest and surrounding kingdoms. Can she change the path he's on? AU. RumBelle pairing. Takes place in Skin Deep after Regina and Rumple talk about his name. Read and Review, but most important, ENJOY!





	1. She Remembers

Katelyn hid in the doorway as she listened to Mr. Gold confess to Mayor Mills that his true name was Rumpelstiltskin. She gasped at the news as she was hit from memories of another life, another world.

She saw a great many things. She saw a beautiful woman and an ugly man. The woman wore a blue dress with a white shirt under it. She was absolutely gorgeous. The man had scaly, dark skin and unusual eyes. They were together looking at her in the memory, proud. She didn't understand what was going on. When she reached out, she saw the arm of a baby. She waved her arm and pulled it back and the baby's arm did the exact same thing. She realized that she was the baby and the man and woman were her parents.

The man in the jail cell was more to her than she ever realized. He was her father. Once Mayor Mills left, she walked out of the doorway and stood at the corner of the entrance way to the desks where the sheriff worked. She watched as the man, her father, grasped a chipped tea cup in his hands reverently.

"You can come out of the shadows, Dearie. I know you're there."

She took the few steps into the room and he looked up at her. She stared at his face and at the difference between his look here and the one from her memory.

"Can I help you, Katelyn?"

"Y…you know my name?"

"Names are a specialty of mine."

"Do you know who I am?"

Gold regarded her for a moment.

"I think we've already established that I know your name."

"Yes, sir, but do you recognize me from anywhere else?"

Gold seemed to become still as he pondered the girl's question. He studied her closely and suddenly it hit him.

"Oh, Katie."

Katelyn had tears falling down her cheeks.

"You remember me? Mama?"

"I could never forget you or your mother."

"But you did!"

"I couldn't forget you willingly, darling. I was cursed just as the rest of us. How did you find me? How did you get your memories back?"

"I've always had what I thought was nightmares, but they were memories of our life back in the Enchanted Forest. After helping Henry bring Emma back, I began to remember more and more, but it wasn't until I overheard you and Regina that I remembered everything."

"Oh my darling, I wish I could've helped you with everything. Where have you been?"

"I've been living with a couple. They're nice people, but I always knew that they weren't my parents somehow. It was a feeling. Now, I've found you. I haven't seen Mama. Where is she?"

Gold looked down. He didn't want to tell her what Regina had told him that day. How Belle was taken by her father and tortured and then took her own life.

"She's…she's gone, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

Katelyn felt the tears welling in her eyes and spill over before she could stop them. She nearly collapsed if the arms that caught her hadn't been holding her up. She looked up at the person who caught her and it was Emma.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked.

Katelyn stood up and wiped the tears that kept falling.

"What did you do to her, Gold?"

"I haven't done anything to her," he snapped and looked at the girl sympathetically, "Katelyn, are you alright?"

Katelyn looked at her father and then to Emma. The only ones who knew of her memories, aside from Henry, were in that room. She'd confided in Emma a while ago in hopes that it would help her believe that she was The Savior and the town needed saving.

"Emma, can I have a minute with him? In the cell?"

"Not in the cell, but you can have a little time alone. I'll be in my office."

Emma walked away from them, but didn't take her eyes off of Gold. Katelyn took a step closer to the cell and took her father's hand in hers.

"That's the cup, isn't it?"

Gold looked at the tea cup in his hand. He nodded.

"Mama's chipped cup. What happened to Mama, Papa?"

Gold looked over at her as she called him 'Papa.' The term pulled at his heart.

"Papa? Why did you attack that man?"

Gold gritted his teeth at the mention of Moe French. He despised the man.

"He took away one of the most important people in my life, your mother."

"He killed Mama?"

"No, not directly. Katie, this isn't easy to talk about and not something you need to hear. All you need to know is that your mother loved you and that she wouldn't leave or abandon us. Also, you need to know that I love you so very much, my darling."

"I love you too, Papa. After you get out, can I stay with you? I want to be a family."

Gold smiled at her with the tears shining in his eyes.

"Yes, you can."

Katelyn smiled widely and felt her heart soar at the words. Gold reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

"Now, you need to be getting back to the people caring for you. It's past your bedtime."

"I so wish I could stay with you tonight."

"We'll be together soon enough, sweetheart."

"Not fast enough. I love you, Papa. Good night."

"Good night, Katie."

Katelyn went into Emma's office. Emma looked at the young girl before her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you take me to my house?"

"Uh, sure."

Emma got up and walked around her desk. She put an arm around Katelyn's shoulders and guided her out the door. Katelyn waved at her Papa again and they left.

Emma made sure she got home safely and inside the house before she pulled away from the curb. She couldn't help but wonder what the child and the man talked about. She noticed that the child wanted nothing more than to have the man hug her tightly, but she couldn't allow it. Gold was in jail for assault and it wasn't safe to let the kid in with him, not to mention it was against the rules. She felt sorry for the girl.

Katelyn walked into the house where the people who considered themselves her parents were sitting at the table with two steaming mugs of coffee in front of them and a third mug of hot cocoa at her chair. Katelyn climbed up in her chair and faced them.

"Kate, where were you?" her adoptive father, Gene, asked.

"We were worried sick. If it hadn't been for Sheriff Swan calling to tell us where you were, we would've called the police on you. Where did you go?" her adoptive mother, Clara, said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I had to do something."

"Like what?" Gene asked.

"I had to talk to Mr. Gold about some things."

"You spoke to that monster! Are you crazy?! He's dangerous!" Clara exclaimed.

"He's not dangerous to me! And he's not a monster!"

"Katie…" Gene started.

"No! You don't call me that!"

"I've always called you that," Gene said.

"Not anymore. My name is Katelyn. Not Katie or Kate and I'm going to live with Mr. Gold as soon as he gets out of jail and all the charges are dropped!"

"Oh really? And if we said no?" Clara asked.

"You have no choice. Mr. Gold is my real father!"

Gene and Clara were stunned in silence. They didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean he's your real father?" Clara asked.

"He's my Papa. I remembered seeing him and my Mama standing by my crib as a baby."

"That's impossible. There's no way you can remember something like that! He's lying to you! You're not going anywhere with him!" Gene stated.

"He's not lying to me! He's my Papa and I'm going to live with him! You can't stop me!"

"Yes, we can! We're your parents, not him!" Gene exclaimed.

"I'm moving in with him and you're not going to stop me!"

Katelyn got up and ran upstairs into her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed as tears fell down her face. She wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her real parents. She wanted her Papa and her Mama, but her Papa was in jail and her Mama was dead. She cried for a while before her adoptive parents began knocking at her door.

"Go away!"

"Katelyn, please open the door," Clara pleaded.

"No! Go away!"

The knocking stopped and she sat up. She went to her closet and pulled her backpack out. She opened it and began stuffing clothes into it. She added her favorite books as well. She zipped it closed, put on her jacket and backpack, and climbed out of her window. She ran down the street to the safest place she knew, her best friend Henry's house. She took a few pebbles and threw them at his window. The light came on and the window opened.

"Hey!"

"Hey, let me in."

Henry took his blanket rope and tossed it down for her to climb up. She did with no problems as she had done it several times before. Once inside, they pulled the rope up and hid it again. She hugged Henry as tears began to fall down her face again.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"I ran away."

"Why? What did your parents do?"

"They're not my parents."

"What?"

"I remember everything, Henry. Everything about my life in the Enchanted Forest. I remember who my parents are."

"Who?"

Katelyn took a moment before answering, unsure of Henry's reaction.

"My Papa is Rumpelstiltskin and my Mama is, was Belle."

"Was?"

"She's dead."

"What? How?"

"Papa wouldn't tell me."

"You've spoken to him? He remembers who he is?"

"Yes, Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin and my Papa. He remembers everything. I overheard him and…and…"

"And who? Who did you hear with him?"

"Your mom."

"Emma?"

Katelyn shook her head.

"You're other mom, Regina."

"She remembers too?"

"I think she always had her memories. She knew who he was before he did apparently. How is that possible?"

"She was the Evil Queen. She cast this curse. It makes sense that she'd be the only one to remember everything, but I'd like to know how your Papa got his memories back."

"I think he's always had them. He just played the part he was given until…until you brought Emma here."

"She really is changing things."

Katelyn nodded. They suddenly heard footsteps head towards Henry's room.

"Quick, hide!"

Katelyn ran to his closet and shut the doors. She sat down and was very quiet. Regina opened the door and looked into the room.

"Henry, who're you talking to? It's past your bedtime."

"No one, I had a bad dream."

"Are you okay? You know nightmares can't hurt you."

"I know. It was scary, but I'm okay. I was talking to myself to calm myself down. I'm going back to bed now."

"Okay, I love you."

"You too."

Regina kissed his forehead and left the room. Henry went to his closet and opened the door.

"It's safe. You can come out now."

"I shouldn't stay here. I don't want you to get into trouble. I'll leave."

"No, Kate, where would you go?"

"I don't know. I'll figure out something."

"How about Ms. Blanchard's? I'll radio Emma."

"No, Henry, she'll take me back there! I don't want to go back."

"No, she won't. Not if I ask her not to."

Katelyn thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. Call her."

Henry got the radio out from under his pillow. He clicked it on and pressed the button.

"Emma, Emma, come in."

The radio made some static before Emma's voice rang through the room.

"Henry, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but my friend, Kate, needs a place to stay tonight. Can she stay with you and Ms. Blanchard?"

"I just dropped her off at her house not too long ago. Her parents are going to be worried."

"Kate had a problem at home. She ran away and doesn't want to go back. She doesn't want to get me into trouble either. Please, Emma, just for tonight?"

"Alright, but just for tonight."

"Thank you, Emma!"

"No problem, kid. I'll be over shortly."

"Park down the street so that Mom doesn't see you."

"Will do."

Katelyn hugged Henry.

"Thank you, Henry. I'm so glad to have you for a best friend."

"It's no problem. I hope you can get things settled and have your happy ending."

She saw Emma pass by and looked at Henry.

"I'll see you tomorrow for school."

"Okay, good night, Kate."

"Good night, Henry. Thanks again."

Kate climbed out of his window and ran to the yellow bug down the street. She got into the car and snapped her seatbelt.

"Hey, kid, what's going on at home that you ran away from?"

"Nothing you'd understand."

"Oh yeah, try me."

"You know how Henry believes that we're fairy tale characters and we don't remember who we are?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I remember who I am and my Papa remembers who he is. I wanted to stay with him, but my adoptive parents said he's lying and that he's dangerous."

"They only want what's best for you."

"Maybe, but I don't want to stay with them. I want to stay with Papa."

"Let me guess, Mr. Gold is your father?"

"How did you know?"

"The way he looked at you is the way a father looks at a daughter. I've seen it in other parent's eyes and it's the way I look at Henry, like he's all that matters and how much I love him."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Kid, Henry told you about my super power, right?"

Katelyn nodded.

"Well, I can see you're telling the truth or what you believe is the truth and that's good enough for me."

"Thank you for this, Emma."

"You're welcome."

They pulled up outside the apartment building and headed inside. Mary Margaret met them at the door and pulled Katelyn in for a hug.

"Hey, Kate, are you okay?"

"Kind of. Are you going to make me go home?"

"Not tonight, but I am going to call your parents to tell them you're here."

"No! I don't want them to know where I am!"

"Kate, they'll be worried about you."

"I don't care. They're not my real parents and I don't want to stay with them anymore and they want to make me."

"They love you. They want what's best for you."

"My Papa knows what's best for me! I'm never going back there again! Never!"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma who shrugged.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you to bed. It's late as it is."

Katelyn walked with Emma upstairs and got into her pajamas. She climbed into the bed and Emma tucked her in.

"Emma, are you going to make me go? Are you gonna let them take me even when I don't want to go with them?"

"Not tonight, but we'll talk in the morning about tomorrow. Sleep tight, Kate."

"Good night, Emma. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Emma kissed her forehead and left the room. Katelyn turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin used the walking stick to destroy the glass in his cabinet. He leaned over and grasped the cabinet. How was he going to go on without his true love? How was he going to tell Katelyn that her mother was never coming back? How was he going to take care of her all on his own?

"Papa?"

He looked over at the five year old girl standing there in her night gown, scared of the noise she'd heard and the state she found her father in.

"Where's Mama, Papa?"

"Oh, Katie…Mama is…away. She'll come back."

"Will she come back soon?"

"I don't know how soon, but we'll see her again someday."

"But I want her now."

Katelyn took in the broken glass and everything that was thrown and torn.

"What happened, Papa?"

"Papa had a tantrum. It wasn't nice. Don't worry, my darling, I'm okay now. Come on, back to bed, little one."

He walked forward and picked up the little one. She curled into him and laid her head on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth.

"Can you read to me, please, Papa?"

He shook his head mentally at how much the girl was like her mother. She'd displayed her love for books at a young age and she'd also displayed the power she'd inherited. Thankfully, it was light magic and not dark.

"What story do you want to hear, my darling?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Again? You've heard that one millions of times. How about something different?"

"No, it's my favorite. It reminds me of you and of…Mama."

Katelyn had tears in her eyes as she said that. Rumple never liked to see his girls cry. He picked up the worn book off the side table and opened it to the place where they left off previously. Katelyn snuggled into the bed and listened as her father told the story that she loved so much before heading off to sleep.

The next morning, Katelyn was up early and had dressed for school. She headed downstairs with her backpack on. Mary Margaret had prepared her a breakfast with pancakes and scrambled eggs. She sat down and dug into breakfast. Mary Margaret sat down next to her and Katelyn looked up.

"You're going to have to talk to your parents, honey."

"No, I'm not. I said all I'm going to say to them. I don't want to talk to them or see them anymore."

"They're your parents. You'll have to see them again."

"No, I won't. If they try to take me back, I'll run away again. I'll keep running until my Papa can take me."

"Who's your Papa?"

"Mr. Gold."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows shot up.

"Mr. Gold is your father? He doesn't have any children."

"He does. He just didn't know it until last night. I want to stay with my Papa and I'm never going to go back to them."

Mary Margaret decided not to push the issue any further and let the girl finish breakfast before taking her to school with her.

Once in the classroom, Katelyn took her seat next to Henry. Henry arrived moments later and sat down next to her.

"How'd it go?"

"Both Emma and Snow want to take me back to Gene and Clara. I'm not going back. I told them that if they make me that I'll just run away and keep running."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't care if it is or not. I want to stay with my Papa and that's that. If you hadn't noticed, what we want is what we get."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed."

Mary Margaret called the class to order and they began their school day.

Unbeknownst to Katelyn, Gold was watching her through the window. He waited there all day until school let out to pick up Katelyn. No one saw him standing there until Katelyn ran over to him.

"Papa! I'm so happy to see you!"

She hugged him tightly. He kissed her head.

"I'm happy to see you too, darling. How was school?"

"Wonderful! We got to learn more about the animals in the woods and we read a new book about a giant and a beanstalk!"

"Sounds like a fascinating tale! You'll have to tell me all about it later."

"Okay. Am I going with you?"

"For now. We're going to go to Granny's for a little treat and we're going to talk."

"About?"

"I think you know what about."

Katelyn looked down and her face fell. She took her father's offered hand and they walked the short walk to his car.

They arrived at Granny's a short time later. He took her hand again and led her into the diner. Everyone who was there stopped what they were doing and saying to turn and look at the two of them as they entered the diner. Gold gave one glare at them and they quickly went back to what they were doing. He guided his newfound daughter to one of the booths and sat down across from her. Ruby came over to take their orders.

"Hey Kate! Mr. Gold, what can I get for you guys?"

"Katie, tell her what you want."

"I would like a burger and fries and sweet tea, please."

"I'll have the same, Ruby, thank you."

"Coming right up!"

Ruby left them and he looked over at Katelyn. She found the tabletop quite interesting to avoid his disappointed gaze.

"Look at me."

She looked up and noticed that not only was disappointment in his eyes, but worry and, of course, love.

"Darling, why did you run off? You know it can be very dangerous."

"I know, Papa, but I just couldn't stay there anymore. You were in jail and I really had nowhere else to turn."

"Why couldn't you stay there?"

"They said they wouldn't let me go with you. I want you, Papa."

"I know, sweet, but doing that wasn't the way to get me."

"I know. I'm sorry, Papa."

"It's not me you should apologize to. It's those people you worried. They do care for you."

"They may, but I'm not their child. I'm yours. I always have been and I always have known that somehow, deep down. I knew I wasn't theirs."

"How did you know that?"

"It's a feeling I had and it got worse after Emma came. That's when the memories started."

"What are the memories you speak of?"

"Memories of me being a baby, of you and Mama happy and smiling, of you tucking me in, and the worst was the night Mama didn't come back."

Gold looked down with sadness in his face. Katelyn put a hand on his. He looked at the girl before him and saw his Belle sitting there. She was so much like her mother.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"Yes, dear, I just miss your mother."

"I miss her too."

"Katie, I'm going to take you back…"

She went to open her mouth and he held a hand up to silence her.

"…I'm going to take you back to talk to them. I want you there when I tell them that I plan to petition the courts for custody of you."

Katelyn's eyes lit up. Her heart leapt at the possibility of being with her Papa, of being whole and a family once again.

"Do you think they'll let me go with you?"

"I don't know, darling, but I do hope so."

"I do too, Papa."

Their food came and they ate while making small talk. Gold glanced at his watch.

"Oh dear, it's getting late. We need to go, sweetheart."

"I don't want to leave you, Papa."

"I know, but it must be done if we're to be together later."

"Okay."

They got up, he helped her into her coat, paid the bill, and they left. He helped her into the car and drove her home.

They walked up the walkway outside her house. She held his hand tightly. He gripped her just as tightly.

"It'll be okay, Katie. I promise you that."

"I'm scared, Papa."

He set the cane aside, wishing he had magic to heal himself once again, and lifted her in his arms. She snuggled into his shoulder and put her thumb into her mouth. He grabbed his cane and continued up the walkway. He tapped the door with his cane. The door opened and Gene stood there.

"Hello, Mr. Charles, I took the liberty of returning Katelyn home to you."

"You had no right to pick her up to begin with!"

"Be that as it may, she's here and she's safe. That should be all that matters, should it not?"

Gene begrudgingly nodded and stood aside so that Gold could enter his home. He reached to take Katelyn from the man, but she gripped tighter to her father and Gold shook his head. Gene folded his arms angrily across his chest and led them into the living room. Gene and Clara sat on the couch and Gold sat in the chair with Katelyn in his lap. The girl curled into her father and glared at the couple before her.

"Katelyn, why did you run away last night?" Gene asked.

Katelyn looked up to her father. He nodded and stroked her back gently.

"I wanted to get out of here. I wanted Papa, but he was in jail and the only other place to go was Henry's. He called Emma and she took me over to Ms. Blanchard's where I stayed."

Gene glared harder at the man holding his daughter. Yes, she was adopted, but she was his! Not the monster holding her!

"Honey, your home is here," Clara said.

"My home is with my Papa and my Mama, but since my Mama is gone, Papa is all I have. I'm not going to leave him."

"You're going to have to because we are your parents and we're not giving you up," Gene said.

Katelyn glared at Gene.

"I'm not staying here! I'll run away again and every time you bring me back, I'll do it again!"

"Katie, enough," Gold said.

Katelyn looked at her father and leaned back into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She calmed almost immediately. This didn't go unnoticed by her adoptive parents. They could never do that when she was upset.

"I plan to petition the courts for custody of her as soon as possible," Gold stated.

"You can't do that! She's our daughter!" Gene exclaimed.

Katelyn went to lash out at him, but Gold tucked her closer and glared at the man.

"I can and I will. She is my daughter!" Gold said.

"You didn't even know about her! How can you even want her?" Clara demanded.

"How can I not? She's my flesh and blood! She's the spitting image of her mother, the love of my life, and I love her more than anything in the world!" Gold exclaimed.

Katelyn laid her hand on his shoulder and he calmed immediately as well. He wrapped one arm around her waist and trailed the other up and down her back in a soothing motion. She looked over at the couple with tears in her eyes.

"Please? Please let me go? I don't want to be here. Can't you see that?"

They looked shocked at this notion, shocked and hurt.

"All we did was love you, how can you despise us so much?" Clara asked.

"I don't despise you. I do care for you, but I want to be with my family. I've always felt out of place here. I've always felt I didn't belong here and I don't."

Gene and Clara both had tears in their eyes. They held each other.

"Okay. You can go," Gene said, his voice breaking.

Katelyn's face lit up with happiness and excitement.

"I can?! You're letting me go?!"

They both nodded. She burst forth and wrapped her arms around them.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Papa, I'm coming home!"

Gold's face lit up as much as his daughter's and she launched herself at him. He caught her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy, my sweet Katie. Alright, go get your things and we shall go home."

"Okay, Papa."

She ran upstairs and packed up the things she wanted to take with her as she figured they'd get the rest later.

While Katelyn was upstairs packing, Gene and Clara took the time to speak to Gold about her.

"We're only doing this for her. The minute you hurt her and she comes back here is the minute you'll never see her again," Gene threatened.

"Are you threatening me? I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's safe and that I would never hurt her," Gold replied.

"Forgive me for not feeling assured, considering your reputation," Gene sneered.

"Reputation or not, you should know that I always get what I want and that my child takes after me in that aspect," Gold said.

"Please stop fighting. This isn't going to help anyone. Gene, he's her father and this is her choice. Mr. Gold, just take care of her. She has a tendency to get unusually cold at night so we've gotten her a space heater for her room even though we have heat. She dislikes cereal and prefers a balanced breakfast as opposed to the normal child's wanting. She loves peanut butter and honey sandwiches for lunch. She doesn't like jelly of any kind. She's allergic to tomatoes by themselves, but it doesn't bother her if she has ketchup or eats spaghetti or anything with tomato sauce as long as there aren't any whole or chunked tomatoes in there. Ummm, what else?" Clara said.

"Mrs. Charles, don't worry. We'll manage. What do the tomatoes do to her if she has them?"

"She breaks out into hives. It's a mild reaction, but if she is exposed more to it I'm sure it would go into a full reaction. She's also allergic to smoke and to polyester. She can only wear cotton or silk," Clara informed him.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me. I do appreciate that," Gold said.

"Of course, we love her," Clara said.

"I can see that," Gold said.

Katelyn came down the steps with her suitcase and backpack all ready to go. She had a huge smile on her face. That was when Gene knew he was doing the right thing for his adopted daughter.

"Are you ready, my darling?"

"Ready, Papa."

"Tell them good-bye."

She set her suitcase down at his feet and ran over to the couple and hugged them.

"Thank you for everything."

"It was our pleasure. We love you so much, Katelyn," Gene said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too. Bye."

Katelyn picked up her suitcase and looked at her father expectantly. He put a hand out and she led the way out of the house.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love!

They arrived at his house, the start of a new beginning. Katelyn ran up to the door with her suitcase. She bounced on her tiptoes as she waited for her father to come open the door.

"A pink house, Papa? Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't pick it."

"Who did?"

"The same person who caused this curse."

"Regina. I think she found this funny."

"She might have, but I don't worry about it."

Gold unlocked and opened the door. Katelyn took a step inside and was amazed at the different objects around the house.

"I apologize for the clutter, darling, I'm rarely home."

"Papa, it's okay. I know you're a busy man. I can clean this."

"You don't have to. I'll get around to it."

"Are you sure? I do remember…remember helping Mama clean the castle sometimes."

"I can't ask you to do that. I'll do it."

"Papa, it wouldn't bother me. I promise."

"No, I'll do it."

"Okay."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"It's not a dungeon, is it?"

Gold smirked at his daughter's cheekiness. She definitely got that from her mother.

"No, it's not."

She followed her father up the stairs. He led her to a doorway and opened it to reveal a beautiful bed with pink sheets and pillows. It had three shelves full of books and a beautiful nightlight. She gasped at the bedroom.

"Papa, it's beautiful!"

"I'm so glad you like it."

"I do! Thank you, Papa!"

Katelyn hugged her father tightly and began to make herself at home in the room, her room. She couldn't believe that she's finally home and that she finally has her father. The only thing that was missing was her mother. She took a seat on her bed and looked down. Gold recognized her pain.

"What is it, darling?"

"I wish Mama was here."

Gold walked over next to her and sat down beside her. He pulled her to him and the dam broke. She sobbed into his chest.

"I miss her so much! Why did she have to die?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know. I miss her too."

"Papa, how did she die? I know my grandfather had something to do with it."

"Well, Regina said he captured her. He took her back to the palace and had clerics or rather fairies try to make her forget everything that had happened."

"Wait, Regina told you this? And you believed her?"

"Yes. Why would she lie about that?"

Katelyn scoffed.

"Papa, Regina is the Evil Queen! She used you!"

"No, she knew better than to do something like that. Not at the price of angering the Dark One."

"Not if she knew that Mama was your weak spot."

Gold pondered what his daughter just told him for a moment. He realized that she was right.

"That evil, vile, wretched woman! When I get my hands on her, I'll…"

"Do nothing."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'll do nothing because, as much pain as she's caused, she's still my best friend's mother and you won't hurt her because of that."

"But, Katie!"

"No, Papa, promise me you'll leave her alone."

Katelyn looked into her father's eyes pleadingly.

"Oh, alright, darling. I'll do it for you and for your mother."

"Say the words."

"You don't trust me?"

Katelyn gave him a look that reminded him of her mother again.

"Alright, I promise I won't harm Regina."

"Thank you, Papa."

Gold smiled and hugged the girl tightly to him. He kissed her head.

"How about some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

Gold left to prepare dinner and Katelyn finished unpacking her things. She then perused the bookshelves. That's when she came across a worn copy of Beauty and the Beast. She gasped and pulled it off the shelf. She climbed onto her bed and began reading the story she knew so well.

It wasn't long before Gold returned upstairs to call his daughter to supper. He opened the door to find her with her book, fast asleep. He smiled as he walked over to her. He didn't want to wake her, but she needed to eat. He ran his finger along her cheek and she crinkled her nose at the ticklish feeling.

"Katie, dinner's ready, go and wash up."

Katelyn groaned at being awakened and smiled at her father. She then hopped off her bed and went into the adjoining bathroom to wash her hands for supper. She made her way down and saw that he'd prepared meatloaf. It looked the same as her mother made it.

"It's the same."

She looked at her father questioningly. He seemed to have read her mind.

"I know that look. It's something I learned about your mother when she was remembering things from Avonlea."

"Am I like her?"

"Oh, very much so! You have her smile, her eyes, her chin. You also have her love of books and her way to see through my mask."

"What about getting what I want from you?"

"Oh, Dearie, that you get from me, as well as the getting what you want from anyone else you come across."

Katelyn smiled at the notions he'd just told her. She sat down at the table and he served them both. They ate; mostly quiet amidst the small talk.

Afterwards, Gold cleaned up the dishes and Katelyn went upstairs to get ready for bed. She showered and did her hair. She put on her favorite pajamas and climbed into her bed to read more of her book.

Gold made his way upstairs to tuck her in. He found her much like in the state he found her in before with the only exception of her lying on her back and the book on her chest, rising and failing as she breathed. Gold picked up the book and marked her place in it. He laid it onto the side table. He pulled the blankets from underneath her and tucked her in. He moved an errant strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Katelyn, so much. I only wish your mother was here with us."

He turned out the light and went to the doorway, pausing for a moment before shutting the door behind him. For the first time in weeks, Katelyn slept soundly without her nightmares.

Weeks passed and they'd set a routine with little surprises from her father here and there. She was finally happy. She did visit her adoptive parents, but never stayed too long. She made it a mission to avoid Regina as much as possible, but was still able to see Henry. One day she wasn't quick enough with leaving and Regina cornered her.

"Hello, Katelyn."

Katelyn glared at her.

"Your majesty…"

"Ah so, you know who I am and who you are."

"I've known for quite some time. It wasn't until I overheard your conversation with my Papa that I remembered everything."

"And how is your Papa?"

"Just fine."

"You might want to tamper your rage at me down a bit. Otherwise, people you care about might get hurt."

"You have no power to hurt my Papa and you could never hurt Henry."

"But I could hurt someone else that is dear to your heart."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina chuckled evilly.

"I know it's not Papa or Henry and we both know that Emma will beat you. She's the Savior."

"Oh, it's not any of them, though I wouldn't be so sure about Emma staying around much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"What have you done?"

Regina grinned at her evilly and walked away. Katelyn stood nervously on the sidewalk. She ran to her father's shop and burst through the door with tears in her eyes.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"Regina is planning something bad, Papa. I'm scared for Emma."

"Don't worry, my little one, Emma will be alright."

"I don't know, Papa. Regina seemed happy about whatever she has planned."

"I'll make sure no harm will come to Miss Swan, I promise."

Gold wrapped his daughter in his embrace and held her.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Anything for you, my sweet."

Katelyn let her father go back to work as she made herself comfortable in the back room and did her homework until it was time to go home. Before he was setting up the shop to close, he pulled out a long box. Katelyn got up to investigate it at the same time Emma and Regina came in.

"What's happened?" Katelyn asked glaring at the Evil Queen.

"Henry's in the hospital," Emma said looking between Regina and Katelyn.

Katelyn looked up at her father and grabbed her jacket before heading out the door.

"Katelyn!" he called after her, but she was out the door before he could stop her.

She ran to the hospital to see them checking Henry over, completely stumped as to what happened to him. She walked into the room with tears in her eyes. She reached over and took her best friend's hand into hers.

"Henry, please wake up. Please don't leave like my Mama did."

A nurse came in and saw the heartbreaking scene.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be in here. No children are allowed."

Katelyn looked at her and back at Henry sadly.

"Please take care of him. He's my only best friend."

"I'll do everything I can."

Katelyn nodded and replaced his hand to where it was. She passed Emma on her way out.

"Katelyn?"

Katelyn didn't stop. She kept going until she was in her father's shop.

"Papa?"

She looked and saw he wasn't there. She sat back on the stool she claimed as her own and decided to wait for him. It wasn't long until he returned with a strange object in his hands.

"Papa, what is that?"

"It's something that is going to help us all."

He opened the thing with a key and pulled out a vial of glowing purple liquid to examine it. He heard someone at the door, quickly put the object away and put the vial in his pocket.

"Excuse me? Are you Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid the shop's closed."

He turned at that last word and saw Belle standing there. Katelyn gasped. Belle stood there in a hospital gown and jacket along with a pair of hospital issue shoes. Katelyn was afraid to blink in fear of it being a dream.

"I was told to come find you and tell you that Regina locked me up."

Gold moved around the counter and walked up closer to Belle. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"You're real. You're alive."

"I was told you'd protect me."

"Oh, yes, I will."

He hugged the woman to him tightly. The woman was shocked. Katelyn stood there in shock.

"Wait, do I know you?"

Belle pulled back.

"No, but you will."

Gold looked at their daughter and nodded towards the door. It was only then that Katelyn moved. The woman's eyes followed the child around the counter and watched as she walked up and put out her hand. The woman studied the child's face before taking the offered hand and following the two out of the shop and into the car. They drove to the woods and got out.

"Papa, where are we going?"

"There's something I have to do, darling."

"Yes, but why are…um, we here?"

"I want you with me, just a precaution, really."

Katelyn nodded and again offered her hand to her mother, though the woman knew nothing of their relationship. That fact hurt Katelyn the most, but she was mostly angry for the lies Regina had told and she figured out that it must've been her mother that Regina was threatening earlier. They followed her father through the woods when something passed over the three of them. Her mother stopped and Katelyn turned and looked at her.

"Wait…"

"No, we're nearly there."

Belle looked at her daughter and back to the man she loved and finally remembered.

"Rumpelstiltskin, wait."

Katelyn couldn't believe it. The curse was broken! Her mother remembered everything! Gold turned and faced both the girls he loved and smiled. Belle walked to him.

"I remember. I love you."

Gold wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to him tightly.

"Yes, yes, and I love you too," he said with emotion in his voice. He pulled back slightly and touched her face, "But, hey, there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything, but first there is something I must do."

He smiled at her and again walked ahead. Belle turned to her daughter.

"Katelyn, you've grown so much!"

Katelyn wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her tightly with tears falling down her face.

"I missed you so much, Mama. I thought I'd never see you again and then you walked into Papa's shop, it was a miracle."

Belle picked her daughter up and held her tightly.

"My precious girl, I could never leave you without telling you goodbye and you will never have to worry about me going anywhere. I'm staying with you and your Papa for a long time."

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too. Now, let's catch up to your Papa and see what he's planning."

She put Katelyn down and they followed after Gold to the wishing well.

"What is this?" Belle asked.

"This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost."

Gold took the vial out of his pocket and uncorked it. He then dropped it down the well. It splashed into the water and a purple cloud of smoke rose up out of the well. Katelyn gasped and held onto her mother's hand a little tighter. Belle winced at the grip her daughter had.

"I…I don't understand," Belle said.

"We're in a land without magic power, and I'm bringing it. Magic is coming."

"Why?"

"Why? Because magic is power."

The purple cloud engulfed them and the town and as fast as it came, it was gone again. Katelyn looked around as the smoke cleared. She felt different.

"Papa, what's going on?"

"You've got your magic now."

"I've got magic?"

"Yes, darling, you've got your own magic."

Katelyn tried to do something magical like conjure something, but nothing happened. She looked at her father.

"Magic here is different. It'll take time to figure it out."

Katelyn nodded.

"My darling Belle…you have to tell me what happened to you."

"I was abducted."

"Regina."

Belle nodded.

"She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty-eight years?"

Belle nodded again.

"All these years, you've been here. Alive?"

"Is… Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?"

"No, no. But it might come in handy."

"No. No."

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand! She took you and she took Katelyn!"

"Look, promise me. Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her. Promise me, and we can be together."

Gold reached out to her. He caressed her cheek.

"Sweetheart…I promise."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. They looked into each other's eyes and hugged again. Katelyn smiled brightly with the view in front of her. Yes, it creeped her out that her parents were affectionate in front of her, but she was happy that they were together again and hopefully for the rest of their lives.

"Papa, we need to get Mama something to wear other than what she has on."

Gold released Belle and looked at her clothing. He nodded in agreement with his daughter.

"Come on, then. I've got some things back at the shop."

They followed him, not knowing what he had planned for the Evil Queen. They got into the car and drove to the shop. Katelyn went in and ran to the back to gather some of the books she had to show her. Gold held the door for Belle and let her in before shutting the door after her.

"You, uh… You wait here, Belle. I'm going to find you something to wear. You've spent enough time in these rags."

"Thank you."

He goes off into the back as Katelyn comes out with her books. Belle's eyes shined at the items in her daughter's arms.

"What have you got?"

"I have my copy of Beauty and the Beast, Jack and the Beanstalk, and a copy of Snow White."

"I think I can guess which one you've been reading."

Belle picked up the copy of Beauty and the Beast out of Katelyn's arms and looked it over.

"Is this the same one from the castle?"

Katelyn shrugged.

"It was in my bedroom at home when I came to live with Papa."

"Came to live with him? Didn't you stay with him for the past twenty-eight years?"

"No, Regina had us separated. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Papa and I remembered who we truly were. That was when he took me away from Glen and Clara."

"Did they mistreat you at all?"

"No, Mama, they were good people. I just couldn't stay with them and leave Papa alone. He needed me especially since…"

"Since you thought I was dead."

Katelyn nodded with tears in her eyes. Belle sat down in the nearest chair and pulled her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly. Katelyn buried her face into her mother and let herself be held and to remind herself that she was real and she was alive.

"Mama, I was so sad when Papa told me what Regina told him had happened to you."

"What did she tell your Papa?"

Katelyn sobbed. Belle rubbed her back gently. Gold came out of the back at the sound of Katelyn sobbing.

"What's wrong?"

Belle shook her head with tears in her own eyes at the pain her daughter was expressing. This only fueled Gold's hate for Regina and his need for revenge.

"I have a dress set out for you, Belle. I need to go take care of something and I shall return in about an hour. I want you and Katelyn to stay here, okay?"

Both girls nodded and he left to find that Evil Queen who caused his family such pain and anguish.

Katelyn sat up in her mother's lap. Belle wiped her tears gently from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I can promise you that I'm not going anywhere. Now, tell me what did Regina tell your Papa?"

"She said…that…your father…he'd taken you and locked you up…that you killed yourself after what he had done to you. Papa wouldn't tell me everything, but I think I didn't really want to know it all. After he said that Regina told him this, I started to not believe it, but I didn't think you were coming back because I didn't see you anywhere in town. Now I know why I didn't see you."

"When did you get your memories back?"

"I started having nightmares, which were really memories, when Emma first came to town. I fully remembered when Papa told Regina his real name."

"So, you and Papa remembered before everyone else?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. Graham started to remember and then he was gone. I think I know what happened to him, but I'm not sure."

"Who's Graham?"

"He was the Huntsman in our world."

"Oh, I remembered him. He worked for Regina. He was kind to me when I was in her castle."

"Graham knew who you were?"

"Yes, but he couldn't help me because she would've killed him."

"She did anyway because he was remembering."

"He's dead?"

Katelyn nodded.

"He died in Emma's arms."

"Who's Emma?"

"She's the Savior and my best friend Henry's mom."

"The Savior?"

"She broke the curse. It was her destiny."

"And Henry is her son and your best friend? Who were they in our world?"

"They're not from our world, well, Emma is. Emma is Snow's daughter."

"Really?"

Katelyn nodded.

"But Henry was born in this world. He and I were working on bringing everyone's memories back. We tried to get Emma to believe in magic and everything before Henry… Oh, I hope he's okay. I didn't think to check after we found you!"

Katelyn wiggled off her mother's lap.

"Kate, where are you going?"

"I need to run to the hospital to see if Henry is okay!"

"Papa told us to stay put. I think we should listen to him."

"But…Henry was dying. I have to make sure he's okay and that he's safe."

"I'm sure he's fine. We can ask Papa when he gets back, okay? Right now, I need you to help me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mama."

Belle guided her daughter to the back room where Gold had put a dress out on the bed that Katelyn used.

"He expects me to wear this?"

"It's not hard to put on."

"It's a little shorter than I'm used to."

"I know, but it's better than the hospital gown and that jacket."

"You're very right."

Belle got out of her hospital clothes and pulled on the dress as Gold came back into the shop.

"Belle? Katie?"

"We're back here."

He walked in as she straightened the dress and looked up at him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Belle smiled at him.

"Papa, do you know if Henry is okay?"

Gold looked over at his daughter.

"Yes, I saw him when I went to attend to the business I needed to attend to. He's just fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, darling."

Katelyn beamed at the news that her best friend had survived.

"Can I go see him?"

"Not at the moment, sweet, everyone is confused and I want you where it's safe."

"I'll be safe, Papa. I know that no one will hurt me."

"I just want to be sure. It's not safe for you to be running around right now."

"But Papa…"

"Katelyn, listen to your Papa."

Katelyn looked up at her mother.

"Yes, Mama."

She sat on the bed. Belle looked over to Gold.

"I'm going to make some tea."

Belle nodded and sat down with her daughter. Gold went out and began fixing the tea when Emma, David, and Mary Margaret came in. Belle and Katelyn listened to the entire conversation.

"What can I do for you?" Gold asked.

"What you can do is tell us what you did," Emma said.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be more specific," he said.

"You know damn well what we're talking about," David said.

"You double-crossed Emma. You…uh…took your potion from her," Mary Margaret said.

"And did who knows what to this town," David added.

"And worst of all, you risked Henry's life," Emma said angrily.

Katelyn looked at her mother and went to leave the room, but Belle grabbed her arm. Katelyn stopped. Belle shook her head. Katelyn sat back down quietly.

"Well, that is quite a litany of grievances now, isn't it?" Gold asked smugly.

"Maybe I don't need answers. Maybe, I just need to punch you in the face," Emma said.

Katelyn snorted.

"Really, dearie? Allow me to answer your questions with some of my own, alright? Did your dear boy Henry survive?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emma replied.

"Is the curse broken? And let's see. Uh, Miss Swan. How long have you been searching for your parents? Looks like you're reunited. Seems like, rather a punch in the face, I deserve a thank you," he said.

"Twist my words all you want. What was the purple haze that you brought?" Emma demanded.

"You know…magic."

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not telling," he replied.

At that moment, a large explosion rocked the building and startled everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as they all rushed to the window to see what was going on outside.

"That… Is my gift to you. That… Is going to take care of Regina," Gold said with a sneer.

Katelyn looked as appalled as her mother. They'd both been lied to by him.

"Emma, come on," Mary Margaret said.

"We need to go take care of this," David said.

Emma looked at Gold.

"We're not done," she said.

"Oh, I know. You still owe me a favor, "he said.

The three of them left the shop and Belle and Katelyn came out from the back and looked at him.

"Hey," he said.

"You lied to me," Belle said.

"You lied to both of us," Katelyn added.

"No, I-I kept my word. I, will not kill her," Gold said as if that made it all better.

Katelyn scoffed at him.

"No. You toy with words like you do people. You're still a man who makes wrong choices. I thought you'd changed."

"What? In the hour you've known me?"

Seeing her mother's shock, Katelyn glared at her Papa.

"Papa!"

Belle went to the door.

"Belle, I… I'm sorry. Belle, I'm sorry. I am."

"Mama, please don't go."

Belle turned to him and to look at Katelyn. Katelyn looked between her parents and chose her mother. She went after Belle as she left the shop. Gold sighed as he knew he just messed up.

Katelyn walked with her mother silently. They seemed to wander on forever.

"Mama, is Regina going to die?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't think that Snow or Emma would allow it."

"I don't like her or what she's done to us or you, but I don't want her to die."

"I know, darling."

"Are you going to leave Papa?"

"No, sweetheart, I just needed a little time to think. We've got a lot to work through and talk about."

"Like him breaking your promise and mine?"

"Yes, that and much more."

"The magic thing?"

Belle nodded.

"You don't like our magic?"

"It's not that. Your father has some choices he needs to make and those choices involve magic. I know why he brought magic, but I also know what magic does to him."

"But you've always helped him back home even when he had magic."

"I know, and I'm going to help him. I just needed time to process everything that's happened."

"I've missed you, Mama. I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, my baby, so am I."

They walked a little more before Belle noticed that Katelyn was getting tired. She picked her up and carried her back to the shop. She walked into the back and put Katelyn onto the bed. She then turned back to face him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"I, uh, went for a long walk."

"I thought you didn't want to see me?"

"I didn't, but I…I was worried."

"Well, the beast is gone and Regina…lives."

"So, uh… You didn't get what you wanted."

"Well, that remains to be seen."

She looked over his shoulder and saw her cup sitting there. She couldn't believe it. She walked around him and picked it up and stood back in front of him, holding it up.

"You, uh… You still have it. My chipped cup."

"There are many, many things in this shop," he said as he stood and took the cup from her, "But this? This is the only thing I truly cherish. And now, you must leave."

She looked at him incredulously.

"W-What?"

"You must leave because, despite what you hope, I'm still a monster."

She shook her head and took the cup and set it down. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He drew her in for another kiss and hug.

"I love you, Belle."

"And I love you too, Rumple."

"Let's head home. I'll fix you and Katelyn something to eat and then we can put her to bed together. After which we can talk about everything."

Belle nodded. He walked over to the bed to rouse Katelyn, but Belle shook her head. She walked over and lifted the girl into her arms before following him out the door to the car. She put Katelyn in her seat and buckled her in before climbing up front with him and buckling herself in. They drove to the house in silence.

She got out and looked at the big house in the dark. It was huge and pink! She couldn't believe that he lived in a pink house!

"Uh….pink?"

"Not my choice."

She giggled and proceeded to get Katelyn out of the back seat. Katelyn stirred and lifted her head.

"Where are we?"

"Home, sweet girl, home."

Katelyn straightened her legs as a sign to be put down and Belle obliged. She took her mother's hand and led her inside after Gold unlocked the door.

"Mama, you have to see my room! Oh, I left Beauty and the Beast at the shop!"

Gold held up a book and Katelyn grinned.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Anything for you, darling."

That struck a nerve for her.

"Yeah, sure."

"What is it?"

"Katelyn, be nice. He's apologized for what he did."

Katelyn looked at her mother.

"It's not so much that he tried to kill Regina that I'm mad about. It's that he broke his promise," she said and looked at him, "You've never broken a promise to me before and it hurts that you did it now."

"And I'm truly sorry for that. I'll tell you what; I'll make you a deal."

"Rumple…"

"No, no deals, Papa."

"Another promise then, I promise to never lie or toy with words with you two again."

They looked at each other.

"Okay."

He smiled.

"Alright, now what shall we have for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"Okay, I'll go fix it."

Gold left the room to go prepare their supper. Katelyn took her mother's hand and guided her up the stairs. She held the door open to her room and Belle gasped at her daughter's room.

"This is amazing, sweetheart! Did Papa do this?"

"Uh-huh, he got me all kinds of books!"

Katelyn put Beauty and the Beast in its spot on the bedside table. Belle smiled.

"That one is still your favorite, huh?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of you and Papa."

"How so?"

"Well, the character in the book has your name. She falls in love with the Beast and transforms him into a handsome prince."

Belle laughed.

"That's not how your father and I turned out."

"I know that, but it's almost the same."

"What about the rose Papa gave you long ago? Was it magical?"

"I don't think so. He said that an old beggar woman came by and was selling flowers. He surprised me with a beautiful red rose."

"That's so sweet!"

"What is?"

They both looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"Mama was telling me about how you got her a red rose."

"Was she now?"

Belle grinned and blushed a bit.

"It's time for dinner. Katie go wash up."

"Yes, Papa."

Katelyn left and went to wash her hands for dinner. Gold walked into the room and joined Belle.

"Are you hungry?"

"I am. Well, come on, then."

He reached out his hand and she took it gently. He guided her to the table downstairs and pulled out her chair for her. She sat and placed her napkin in her nap. Katelyn came down and they ate dinner as a family. After dinner was done, Katelyn was sent to get ready for bed. She showered and got into her pajamas. They came into her room and tucked her in.

"Mama, can you and Papa read to me together like you used to?"

Belle looked at him and he nodded.

"Yes, we will."

Katelyn smiled and they read her favorite story together, him doing the voice of the beast and she doing Belle's. Katelyn fell asleep in no time. They both kissed her forehead and left the room quietly. Once the door shut, Belle pulled Gold to her and kissed him deeply.

"Belle, Katelyn…"

"Is asleep and I've missed you so much, Rumple."

They moved into their bedroom. She began to slowly undress him, kissing him as she did. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down. She got out of it and pulled her shoes off as well. He laid her on the bed gently. He leaned his cane on the nightstand and finished undressing. He reclaimed her lips once again. They reunited their bodies, moving fluidly as one. Once both had reached their blissful states, they laid together, she on top of him with her head over his heart and him running a hand down her back. They fell asleep like that, at peace.


End file.
